


Happy Birthday Nanami

by Vandalia1998



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Ibuki decides to throw Chiaki a surprise birthday Party with an hour notice.





	Happy Birthday Nanami

**Author's Note:**

> Lamont and Eddie are orginal characters for this story.

Lamont Stewart the Super High School Level Keyblade User was eating lunch with his friend Eddie McCoy the Super High School Level Mentor. They were discussing their fellow classmates.

Lamont asked, "So what's up with youir class?"

Eddie responded, "Oh Fujisaki, our Super High School Level programer is creating a program that can write what you think onto the computer screen. I asked Fukawa, our Super High School Level Writting Prodigy if she wanted to co Author a Book togther. She agreed if it didn't interfer with her staring at Togami."

Lamont said, "That right you always did want to be an Author. In fact you were almost picked as that Talent for Hopes Peak before Fukawa got picked over you."

Eddie said, "What about your class?"

"Well," Lamont replied. Just then Ibuki Mioda, the Super High School Level Musician, jumped up behind Lamont, wrapping her arms around him and said, "So we are planning a surprise Party for Nanami, its in an hour are you comming?"

Lamont gasped, "What an Hour, why didn't you tell me before, how long has this been planned for?"

Ibuki said, "Oh I just thought about doing it five minutes ago."

Lamont just shook his head, "That's so You Mioda, comming up with an idea with zero prep time. Im not sure if i have enough time to get a good gift for Nanami."

Ibuki said, "Oh Our class rep will like anything you give her."

Lamont nodded in agreement. "Ya, Nanami doesn't useally complain all that much about anything."

Ibuki said, "Well Im going to tell the rest of our class?" She looked over at Eddie, "Hey McCoy you can invite the rest of Class 78 if you want, the More the Merrier and the more fun."

Just as Ibuki started to walk away, Lamont asked, "Are you goin to invite Nanami's Boyfriend?"

Ibuki stopped in her tracks and turned around, "What Nanami has a boy friend, this is the first I'm hearing about this, why doesn't anyone tell Ibuki anything."

Lamont said, "Well I guess I don't know if he is technicly her boy friend, but she does hang out with him every day after class over by the fountain."

Ibuki said, "Ibuki needs to check this out." She grabbed Lamont and Eddie by the hand and dragged them off not letting them finish their lunch.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They arived in the court yard, hiding behind some bushed cause Ibuki wanted to spy on Nanami and her friend.

Ibuki said, "Why is his uniform different then ours?"

Eddie said, "Oh that's the Uniform of the Reserve Course, They don't have any talent but pay to go to the school instead.

Ibuki said, "That's too bad he looks like he could of joined Ibuki's music gang, but he wont be aloud in the main campus."

Lamont said, "I guess if we are to invite him he can't have the party in our class room."

Ibuki said, "We will just sneak him in."

"What?" Lamont and Eddie said?

Ibuki just ran up to Chiaki and Hajime and we followed behind.

Ibuki ran up and grabbed Hajime's hand. "Come on you are going to Nanami-chan's surprise Birthday party."

Chiaki said, "You are throwing me a birthday party Mioda?"

Ibuki said, "Yup but its a surprise party so dont tell your self."

Chiaki just grinned."

Hajime said, "But I'm not aloud to go to a party on the main campus."

"Don't worry Mioda has a plan."

Hajime said, "Why are you inviting me anyway? Im not part of your class."

Ibuki said, "Im not togoing to not invite Nanami's boyfriend"

Hajime and Chiaki both turned red.

Chiaki said, "Hinata-kun isn't my boy friend, we are just friends that play games togther."

Ibuki winked at Chiaki and said "Got ya." She just started dragging Hajime in the Campus's main gates and the three of us followed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryota Mitarai the Super High School Level animator. well technicly who the Super High School Level Imposter was desquised at the time meet us out side the main gates.

Ryota said "I think i have a disquise that can work?"

Hajime said, "Won't you all get in trouble if I get caught sneaking in?

Ryota said, "We won't i can just say Im praticing useing my talent."

Hajime said, "Lucky you."

Ryota disquised Hajime as the Ultimate Mentor, Eddie McCoy."

Eddie said, "How are we going to explain why there is two of me."

Ibuki said, "Don't sweat the small stuff."

It worked and they managed to sneak past the guards.

Hajime said, "How long do I need to wear this diquise?"

Chiaki said, "We should be Ok once we get to our class room."

Ibuki said, "McCoy-kun you aren't in our class but you can come too if you want, I'm sure Chiaki wont mind."

Chiaki said, "I don't mind, the more people the more fun."

Eddie said, "Can I invite the rest of my class? Some of them probably wont be interested like Togemi but ohers might."

Lamont had a small chuckle.

Chiaki asked, "What's funny?"

Lamont said, "Im just thinking of what will happpen when our Lucky student, Komeda meets Eddie's class Lucky student Naegi."

Ibuki said, "It will be like a Luck Explosion."

I turn to Chiaki and said, "Nanami you should give them a fighting game with the time limit turned off I want to see how long the fight can go for."

Chiaki smiled and said, "A never ending game, that's a great present Stewart-kun."

Lamont smiled and said, "I guess I can pick a good present in a hurry after all."

 

Eddie went to invite his class to the Party, while Lamont, Chiaki, Hajime, Ibuki and Ryota hurried on to class room 77.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a one shot or if i will continue the story.


End file.
